Singing Trees of Konoha
by t s u b a k i - l u n a
Summary: It is now the time after the destruction of Konoha has begun, and Gaara has been injured by Uchiha Sasuke. Kankurou is up against Shino, and has left Temari caring over Gaara, in search of a place to hide. The new stranger she finds...GaaraxOC


**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not owned by me, and neither are the characters. They aren't from my own imagination. So, anything you recognize has been twisted into something you don't recognize, which is why it's called fan fiction! XD Ueki Shouka-sensei is my own character.

* * *

Singing Trees of Konoha

_**Narrator:** It is now the time after the destruction of Konoha has begun, and Gaara has been injured by Uchiha Sasuke, who had just shown the power of his new technique, the Chidori. Kankurou is up against Shino, and has left Temari caring over Gaara, in search of a place to treat to Gaara's wounds. Pursuers Sakura, Naruto, and the dog ninja Kakashi-sensei had sent with them are still on the search of Sasuke. However, this tale I tell will lead a big difference to the series as Temari finds a large cave under a tree and meets a new stranger..._

Temari panted as she dashed from branch to branch. As if being beaten by the Uchiha wasn't enough, she had to carry her younger brother, along with the sand-filled gourd on his back, and the large fan on hers, around. A t least until she lost her pursuers and found a remote area to rest. _Shit..._She though to herself as she went further into the forest, trees rushing past. She finally gasped and jumped down to the ground below, sliding against the sand as she screeched to a stop. Her eyes darted around, and finally she spied a rather large tree with a hole large enough to fit at least five beings. She sighed in relief and dragged her feet along as she reached the little burrow. She hung her head as she walked, gasping for breath as she did so. She didn't expect to bump into something other than wood.

"Hmm?" A fairly tall figure draped in a light purple kimono robe with navy blue lining the cuffs. The figure turned out to be a woman who looked to be in her twenties. She glanced down at Temari with deep blue eyes. She turned around to face Temari and the unconscious being beside her. "Well, now, what do we have here?" She asked, smirking, a toothpick between her teeth. Temari's browed furrowed as she stepped forward.

"All right, listen, lady," She began, angrily. "I need this place over here, so move it before I make you."

The woman chuckled and shook her head. "That's no way to treat a _doctor_, mind you." She folded her arms across her chest. "You two look so beaten up, I would've offered to treat you, but-"

"Can you?"

The woman was in a laughing fit now, her blonde hair flipping around. "Forget it! A brat like you, with no damn respect? Hah!"

Temari sighed, her shoulders slumping. At this, she nearly dropped Gaara. "Please? I'm kind of in a desperate state now." The doctor nodded to Temari, and let her pass through into the tiny burrow.

She entered the burrow last, and nodded to Gaara, who had been propped up against the wall. "Explain the situation to me, would you?"

Temari leaned against the wooden wall of the tree, and sighed. "Well...We were at the stadium where the Chuunin Exams were taking place..."

The woman nodded. 'And...?"

"Well, his opponent, Uchiha Sasuke, was very late...And when they were fighting...He used this technique I've never seen before...It cut through Gaara's little sand cave and...Hurt him." Temari answered.

"I see..." The doctor crawled over to Gaara, and dragged him down to where she had set up a futon. She nodded to Temari. "Help me get this thing off him." She said, referring to the gourd on his back. Temari crawled over, and helped her remove the leather strap connected to the gourd, and helped her lie him against the futon.

Temari gazed up at the woman. "...Who are you?"

"Mmm?" The woman looked to Temari and chuckled. "Oh my, I forgot my manners! I am Ueki Shouka, a Jounin and doctor of Konoha."

"...What are you doing out here anyhow?"Temari asked, brushing a strand of her own wild hair back.

"Well, I value the peace and quiet out here in the woods. Well, except when other shinobi drop around and battle each other to the death...Then I have to set up a nice little grave for them..." Shouka responded, sighing. "Luckily, there are only two of you Sand nins here, and not a whole damn army." With that, she giggled at her own joke, and shook her head. She lifted her head up to Temari. "And you are...?"

"Temari." She answered briskly.

"And the little guy is Gaara?"

"...Yes." She replied. She had mentioned his name once throughout this time, but she didn't really expect the Jounin to catch on that quick, though it was fairly obvious.

Shouka nodded and peered closely to the wound through Gaara's shirt. "...Must've been one strong son of a bitch to do some damage like this..." She glanced up at Temari. "What technique did the Uchiha use again?"

"...I'm not sure. It was like some kind of lightning-"

"The Chidori." Shouka interrupted, nodding her head. "Cuts through anything, even lightning." She chuckled.

"Cuts through lightning? What are you talking about?" Temari asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you said it was like lightning and was able to puncture the sand Gaara was in. This must be the amateur version of the technique."

"Elaborate."

"There's only one Jounin I know who could use this technique, and that is Hatake Kakashi! I know he had been training Sasuke-kun for the Exams, but I didn't expect the Chidori." Shouka explained.

She clasped her hands together and stretched them outward. "All right, let's get to work!"

Temari stared at her, eyebrow raised. "...Huh?"

"Well, I'll need some help if I'm going to treat his wounds!" Shouka exclaimed. "And because you're in a lot better shape than your brother, you're going to help me!"

"...I'm still exhausted from the Exams, as well as facing Uchiha..."

"I don't take any excuses from live little brats like you! Now get over here and sit him up!" Shouka exclaimed, pointing her index finger at Temari.

Temari sighed angrily, and helped Shouka lift Gaara in to a sitting position. Shouka nodded to Temari to hold up one of Gaara's arms as she held the other, and removed the white sash, tossing it to the floor. She then tugged the black shirt off and over his head, and tossed that to the floor, as well.

"Temari, fetch me some of those clean bandages over there, now will you?"

Temari sighed and retrieved the bandages in a small wooden box. She crawled back over and handed the box to Shouka. "Thank you, miss..."Shouka said.

"Now, hold onto him a little while, would you now?" Temari nodded.

The Jounin grabbed a long strip of the bandage, and leaned over to examine the injury. "...Huh. Kinda deep, there..." She said. She shrugged it off and began wrapping the bandage around Gaara from behind. She grabbed another few bandages and wrapped them around about four times before pressing on the injury, to see if blood would leak through.

She leaned back and sighed. "Well, I can't tell if there's any other damage until he's conscious again, so I guess I'll fetch some water and we'll wait and see." Temari just nodded. "Did you get hurt yourself, Temari-kun?" Shouka asked, raising an eyebrow.

"...Nah. I'm just exhausted." She replied.

"Well, all right, then. Just tell me if you need any treating." The doctor smiled, and slowly rose to her feet, crouching down below the low ceiling of the tree. She scampered over to the wooden drawer on the right, opened it, and pulled out a little cup. She waved to Temari as she left to find that river nearby.

"Just call me if anything happens, all right?"

* * *

_Well, that's chapter one of_ Singing Trees of Konoha_! Ueki Shouka translates somewhat to 'singing trees', and my choice of her name and the title of this fic wasn't planned out...It was kind of random. I wanted it to mean something. XD This is my first Naruto fic, so I would appreciate reviews on how it was. Did it match the scene of that time? Was Temari in character? Give me the best critiquing you have! But don't make it super-negative...-.-;_


End file.
